


And I'll hold you tight//Baby all through the night...

by flickawhip



Series: ZoDia [3]
Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: First night nerves...





	And I'll hold you tight//Baby all through the night...

The subject of sex, or more specifically love-making, had never been something either Zoey or India had had to think about before, they had always just known when they would be together, booked to be there. Now, without guides or bookings, they had to find their own way. 

It had started innocently enough, India finally confident enough to kiss Zoey in front of her friends, not caring that people were watching, the kiss turning from innocent to passionate the more they kissed, Zoey’s smile almost shy as she moved to push hair out of India’s eyes, almost purring with satisfaction when India moved closer and stole another kiss. 

They had made their excuses soon after, Zoey content to walk with India, knowing they needed the space to find each other again, and find how they were together without direction or any guidelines. They had talked, almost sweetly, about what they wanted from the night, India surprising Zoey by giving herself entirely to whatever Zoey wanted, finding it easier to let her guards down and just trust her. 

On getting inside it had been easy for India to remove Zoey’s wrap-dress, smiling a little teasingly when she found Zoey had not bothered with underwear or a bra, her voice soft.

“You planned this...”

Zoey had blushed then, smiling a little shyly.

“I hoped... that’s all.”

Her voice was light even as she moved to help India undress, finding herself stroking the new curves India had gained with a soft smile. 

“You are so... beautiful.”

“Zo...”

“Dia...”

Zoey’s smile was soft, her lips brushing over India’s sweetly. 

“You are beautiful... my beautiful girl.”

“I was always yours...”

Zoey had smiled, kissing her again sweetly, pulling away to lead her inside and towards the bedroom, her voice light.

“Prove it...”

She had smiled again, almost wolfishly this time when India settled on the bed, confident enough to submit and let Zoey see her without any guards up or protections, she just wanted Zoey, her Zoey. Zoey had moved over her slowly, pressing kisses to her ankle, knee, inner thigh, hip-bone and up, stealing another passionate kiss as she settled fully on top of India, guiding India against her in a way that would stimulate them both, her voice soft even as she pushed hair from India’s face, half-purring as India mirrored her movement. 

“My girl...”

“Zo.... My Zo...”

They had moved slowly at first, Zoey guiding the movement but tender, her touch light as she moved to kiss her way down India’s body, smiling against her breast at the soft inhale she drew from India. She could feel India’s grip on her hair tighten and smirked, she was getting to her already. 

Her touch remained light even as she slipped a hand down India’s body, pausing to tease her breast on the way, her smile teasing even as she licked her fingers, moving to focus her touch on India’s clit, noting how sensitive she was still, her voice low and soft. 

“Mine...”

The answering whine drew another smile, soft, sweet but dominating at the same time, her fingers slipping into India easily, two, then three, her pace firm but careful, her moan smothered as she kissed India fiercely, laughing slightly delightedly at India’s voice cracking as she spoke.

“Fuck.... Zo...”

“Dia...”

Zoey smiled, purring India’s pet name even as she upped her pace, knowing India was close, she could feel the way she was shaking. 

“Baby.... let it go.... I’ve got you...”

“Zo...Zo.... fuck...Zo...”

The near-scream India let out was followed by a sweet kiss from Zoey, the woman’s fingers not slowing even as she moved to wipe tears from India’s cheeks. 

“Good girl... good girl... let it go Dia...”

“Zo...”

“Let it go baby....”

“How... how do you always... fuck...”

The second release was just as fierce as the first, India now all but clinging onto Zoey, finding herself lost in Zoey’s eyes even as she gave herself over to Zoey’s commands, knowing she was not going to be let go of anymore. Her eyes flickered shut as Zoey continued, her body releasing time and again even as she felt herself finally healing from weeks, then months, of tortured wishing. She had her Zoey back. She was loved. 

Her final release was softer, letting her breathe at last and she found she was panting weakly even as she curled into Zoey again, not caring that she was almost stuck to her now, seeking a softer kiss. 

“I love you... my Dia.”

“I love you too, my Zo.”


End file.
